I'm Struck By You
by theimpalaismybaby
Summary: When Dean is possessed by a demon, his brother will do anything in his power to help him. Anything


_Author's Comment: I hope you like. It was fun writing this one. It was by request. If you have any requests, send them my way, I would love to write them. Warning: Demon!Dean and a good amount of molesting of that Demon!Dean_

It had been days. Agonizing, dark nights, insomnia keeping him alert and awake. Guilt and dread paving the way to his memories. The endless hours had ticked together with broken, torn paged and internet sites that claimed to exercise demons.

He couldn't take it anymore. The cravings were getting…. Worse. Much worse. A simple, small, slip would send him spiraling down a path of self hatred sparked by his brother. He'd gotten over his addiction to blood and yet, here he sat in front of a flickering computer screen, itching to go back into the locked room and give into his will.

He could feel it. Could feel the connection.

Worse yet, he could hear it. Inside of Dean.

"Come onnnnn, I know you want a tasteeee!" Came the tempting offer through the door, that was padded, locked and retained from anything and everyone entering, including Sam.

Swallowing deeply in his throat, the lengthy male pushed the laptop away from his aching eyes and his quaking fingertips. He was barely keeping together by morale and loose strings. Hot, white need flashed through him as he swallowed, slamming his hand against the table.

He didn't want to be anymore enticed than he already was, but he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the trap of the flowing crimson he could feel, almost as if his own heartbeat. It called to him, the demon and the blood, both with tempting sweet voices of love he'd held inside of himself for years.

"Sam, come on. Are you gonna' leave your big brother to fondle himself?" Gritting his teeth, he exhaled a breath and snapped his eyes shut tight; breathing through his mouth, trying not to smell what was lingering in the air, what was making his stomach grumble and churn deeply.

Groaning softly, he left his face fall into his hands yet again. It was a waging war, just to keep his emotions in check. He knew that he shouldn't even think like this. It was Dean after all-no. Not Dean, a demon inside of Dean, tempting Sam with Dean's now infused demon blood. Just the thought itself, suckling from Dean's wrist sent him back over the edge again, gripping hard onto the table till his knuckles turned white.

He had to stop this; his emotions and his cravings and get this demon out of Dean's body, before something bad happened. He knew that much, could feel his strength ebb from him, ever the more he sat there and listened to the demon moan. Sam knew he was just trying to grasp his attention, to lure him into the room and open the door so he could wreak havoc.

And it worked.

Sam was out of his chair and bursting through the door before his morale could grasp a hold of him and stop him. Slamming the door shut behind him, he came face to face with his enemy. Literally. Breathing heavily through his nostrils, he could feel the excitement surge through the room. Not taking any steps closer, he looked up at the ceiling where the demon had been trapped under the seal put there in his blood.

His eyes slowly drifted until they met the indescribable eyes of Dean. Almost like melted honey, but not quite. Swallowing deeply, he quickly averted his eyes and steeled himself, walking some odd steps forward, wary of the seal on the ceiling and how far he could come within reach of Dean.

"Get out of him." He growled deeply, his teeth clenched to overpower the smell wafting over him that made his eyes flutter with hunger.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sammy. Don't you like me?" Dean's voice was smooth, as Sam remembered it had always been, and tainted with temptation. His tongue leaked out to lick along his lips in an open invitation. "I've always liked you…" His whispered, sins in his eyes and about his mind.

It took everything inside of Sam not to reach over and slam the demon out of his head, or grasp at the flannel and press their lips together.

"What's that sound?" Sam muttered, gripping his ears as his teeth gridded together.

"It's my heartbeat. It's getting much louder. It's stronger than ever." The demon grinned through a stilted smile at Sam, who's hands fisted at his sides. He was ready to give up and the demon knew it.

"Get out of my brother." Sam growled, his hands reaching out to grip his collar tight in shaking fists as he could hear the excitement in Dean's heartbeat. It was so loud. He almost couldn't hear anything over the liquid sounding sin in his head.

Panting slightly, his grip slackened slightly as he stared into the unmistakable eyes of his brother.

"What Sam? I'm not good this way? You won't kiss me like this?" He whispered, the latent sin dripping from his voice as that slow grin spread its way across his face. Had Sam not known better, he would have fallen for that grin, believing his insensitive older brother had regained control.

Sam couldn't keep the grip on his shirt, his hands now falling slack to his sides, useless as he stared down with the now desperate eyes of a man who's already decided to sell his soul. "Please, get out of my brother… I'll do anything…"

"Anything, Sammy-poo?" Dean grinned and stared up at the symbol holding him in place. He pointed to it with a deep grin. "Get rid of that and we'll talk…" He told him, his fingers ghosting down his spine, watching the way he shivered under the fingers.

Steeling himself against everything that stood in front of him, he shook his head and gritted his teeth against the feelings pounding through him. This isn't Dean… "No. It stays, to make sure you keep up your side."

Dean grinned and pulled back his fingers, gazing down at the floor, before looking back into his eyes. "Smart kid. I trained you right, didn't I?" He laughed slightly, taking in the doughy eyes of bambi. Reaching up, he grasped Sam by his hair, tugging him down to his height. Receiving a gasp in response, Dean grinned and nibbled at the path to his lips.

What he was feeling was wrong, so wrong. But he could feel it erupting inside of him, coming closer. Pushing back the feelings he'd harbored in his life for this man grinning in front of him, with his fingers clutched so hard in his hair, it was starting to hurt. Gasping as he was pulled down further, Sam let Dean run his fingers all over his face, before suckling on his lips, exploring them with a hot, melting tongue.

He had to do it… For Dean…

Swallowing deeply, Sam breathed, feeling the freeing feeling of Dean's tongue slipping around with his as he clutched at the shirt of his older brother. His breathing now frantic as blood starting rushing in his ears and his heart started making a rhythm to his breathing.

"Ha ha. It seems I've also trained your body quite well…" Dean grinned and pulled back from Sam as his fingers ghosted over the fabric to his nipples.

Holding back a shiver, Sam decided now would be the perfect time. "Apparently, not well enough." Surging to his feet, his hand flew in front of him as his eyes twitched. Power surged through him as it left his body through the palm of his hand. Hot flashes of pain seeped from his body as he bended the demon out of Dean.

Inky black trails of smoke left with angry roars. Watching as Dean fell limply to the ground, Sam wiped at his nose and quickly ran to him, picking him up in his arms. His eyes were wide with concern. "Dean, say something."

His hands held him close as he shook his slightly. Please, please….

"If you wanted to have a walk on the wild side, you should have just told me Sammy. I don't go for those wild orgy parties like you, I am a bit more reserved…" Dean chuckled, his eyes fluttering open as Sam's face turned from relieved to annoyed.

"Now if we're talking whips and chains-"

"Go fuck yourself, Dean."

"Aw, come on. That's not what you wanted to happen a minute ago…"


End file.
